theworldisnotenoughfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Intelligence of Section 6
MI6 codnamed: (Military Intelligence of Section 6/SIS Secret Intellignece Service) is a Agency where all field agents attend in most field operatives for it. History MI6 was created on October 1906 & was formed with the Army & Naval sections & in 1911 MI6 was renamed it SIS in the UK. Captain Mansfield Cumming was the first head of MI6 for challenges in World War I. After World War I have ended SIS used Diplomatic Service to install operatives in their embassies to keep on track in UK. In 1920's SIS was going to desemate the Russian Communist Party from being discovered by the Russians. In 1923 MI6 created MI5 to perform counter intelligence for all the MI6 agents around the world. Other sections created in this time include ‘Section N’ that intercepted foreign diplomatic mail, ‘Section D’ for covert and paramilitary actions of political nature in war, ‘Section 7’ for economic intelligence and ‘Section 8’ for radio communications of SIS operatives. With the rise of Nazi’s, SIS shifted its attention towards Germany in the 30’s. The agency found some reliable informants in Germany but was not as successful as the Foreign Office during the Second World War. Existing network of spies recruited by SIS were damaged during the war. MI6 oversaw the work of code breaking done by Government Code and Cipher School. The ‘Enigma’ code was broken during this project and information was sent to the allied commanders throughout the world. It ran the secure wireless network under project ULTRA that broadcast decoded Enigma information to Allied army. One section of MI6 was also involved in the Special Operations Executive (SOE). The purpose of SOE sabotage enemy facilities and collect intelligence throughout Europe. The ‘Venlo incident’ stained the agency’s image when two of its agents were abducted by the German intelligence. After initial setbacks SIS began to conduct successful operations. In the Middle East, Europe and Asia it operated under the codename of 'Interservice Liaison Department'. In 1946, the ‘1921 arrangement’ was reformed and units were sorted regionally. These units were handled by local handlers. Remaining SOE agents were absorbed in the SIS. The agency had to reassess their priorities during the cold war. The soviets were very successful in penetrating high level government officials in England. One of the reasons was that the counter espionage section called R5 was headed by Kim Philby. Kim Philby was a communist sympathizer and had provided KGB with sensitive information for years. Due to spies like the Cambridge Five group and George Blake, MI6 counterintelligence efforts were thwarted easily by KGB. This situation began to reverse by the 60’s. The agency was able to recruit several reliable sources within the USSR. One of these recruits was Colonel Oleg Penkovsky. He provided the agency several thousand important documents about the Russian military. He was able to provide Russian rocket manuals that uncovered Soviet plans to deploy missiles in Cuba. MI6 collaborated with CIA to overthrow Mossadeq government of Iran in 1953. It also managed to start a power struggle in Lebanon’s paramilitary groups in 1980. The bulk of SIS’s efforts were aimed at the USSR and it managed to recruit several Russian agents who traveled abroad to other countries. After the Cold War, SIS began to focus on security risks rather then concentrating on geographical regions. The prime areas of interest were Irish Republican Army, serious crime, counter terrorism, narcotics, nuclear proliferation and other areas of public welfare. Some of these activities were a joint collaboration between MI6 and other agencies. Under the leadership of Sir Collin McColl the agency adopted the policy of limited openness about their work to the public. After the soviet threat, Britain cut its defense budget. As a result MI6 received 25% less funding and almost forty percent of its management retired. The African and Middle East sections were made as one. Critics have contributed these cuts as a major factor behind the erroneous intelligence about Iraq’s weapons of mass destruction. James Bond Category:Agency Category:Factions